Teetering Two Sides
by Sibuna4evs
Summary: It was a normal, slow day at the precinct until a young girl shows up looking for Jake. The secrets she brings with her throws everyone a little off balance.


**Look. I know I disappeared for a long time but I just stopped writing. I never stopped the ideas though and that's why I'm up, sick, in the middle of the night, one day away from starting high school, writing a story. I've never written a B99 fanfic before but I will say that this may be a little OOC and I just really hope that someone likes it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or any of its characters. I only own the plot and my OC. (However if this is similar to another story it was unintentional and I sincerely apologize)**

* * *

It was a slow but fairly regular day at the precinct. A pickpocket here, a domestic disturbance there. Paperwork was piled on desks. Everyone was staring at their computers like mindless drones. Even Gina was bored. The entire 99 was ready to fall asleep in their cheap, government budget chairs. Until this happened…

"I need to talk to you." Jake looked up to find a young girl standing over his shoulder. "Uh," he rubbed his eyes and looked at her again. "J-Jackie w-what are you doing here?" Jake stood suddenly very aware of how many eyes were now on him as he dropped to a suspicious whisper. Jake doesn't get rattled easily and anyone with any brains at all knew that something was up. "That's kind of what I need to talk to you about." He stared at her, pushing her over a little to the side. He was laughing nervously and looking around like he thought he was being followed. "Bu-but you, you can't be here it's-it's against-" "She's dead." Jake's eyes grew wide. "OD-d," Was he shocked or… Whatever he was the girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's okay. You can be happy." She looked down at her feet. Jake put his hand on her arm with sympathy written all over his face. "Jackie I-" _Ding._ The elevator doors opened.

A half dozen men in black suits strolled into the bullpen with guns at their sides and earpieces plugged in. In an instant the girl's demeanor had completely changed. She was now the one who looked scared and she wouldn't dare look at the men that were now a short distance behind her. "Please, you can't let him take me. You have to fight." Jake just stared into her pleading eyes looking helpless. "Don't you think I've tried? I can't win-" "I don't believe that." She tried again but Jake just stared at the ground looking defeated. "Jackie, it's time to go now." A low and commanding voice spoke from the middle of the men. "Please," she tried pleading; but Jake just looked away and there was now an edge to her previously quivering tone. "you're my father. I thought that meant something."

One of the men stepped forward and pulled her towards the elevator. Jake just stood there and watched the doors close. Then after a moment he snapped back to reality. All eyes were on him and he was looking around, on the verge of tears, at all of his colleagues and all of his friends. Everything began to spin and he didn't know what to do or where to go. He took one look at Amy's shocked face and darted for the stairs and everyone just stood there in stunned silence watching him disappear.

* * *

The door creaked open. Jake didn't even notice. He just kept staring down at the city below him. The wind whistled past him. He flinched when her warm hand landed on his shoulder. "Jake?" He didn't move. "Jake look at me." He sighed and turned around to face her radiant smile. "Amy, I am so sorry." "Sorry for what?" She questioned taking his hands into hers. "Sorry for lying, sorry for being a total screw-up, sorry for dragging you into my mess of a life." "Jake." He looked up at her. She kissed him. It wasn't hasty, it wasn't needy, it was just sweet and full of love.

"Don't be sorry for something you can no longer change. Just explain." Amy looked up at him expectantly and he just sighed. "I was fifteen, she was seventeen. It was cool. I was cool, that was until two months later when she told me she was pregnant. I-I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to think. Her parents kicked her out she dropped out of school and she disappeared. Five months later she showed up on my doorstep in early labor and we rushed her to the hospital. She had a beautiful baby girl and then she left again. All I got was a name. Jackie." He stopped and smiled. Amy smiled too.

"Tell me about her." Jake looked at Amy and she smiled encouragingly back. "She's, perfect. Despite the custody battle, her drug addict mother, her evil stepdad, and her deadbeat father she is absolutely perfect. Beautiful and tall with long blonde hair and blue eyes just like her mother. With a kind smile and a forgiving heart. And she is so smart. All A's without even trying. She got accepted to a prestigious magnet school but she turned it down. She gave me a dozen reasons but I knew that the real reason was because the public high school she was zoned for is only three blocks from the precinct. And, and she is so talented. She plays at least fived instruments and she swishes threes like it's a walk in the park." Amy looked at him; he was smiling, in his own little world of thought. "What's your favorite thing about her?" He had almost forgotten she was there. "My favorite thing about her. My favorite thing is that it didn't matter what I did and it didn't matter what I said she always loved me anyways. And now I'll probably never see her again. Besides you, she was the one thing I hadn't screwed up; and now I've probably lost both of you."

Amy grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye. "That is not going to happen. Jake, I don't care that you lied, I don't care that you have a kid and if she is even half as wonderful as you say she is I am certain that I will love her just as much as I love you." He smiled despite the fact that he was ready to cry at how messed up his life is. "I love you too." He said. "So what are we doing just sitting on the roof? Let's go get her."

They stood up and headed for the door but just as she opened it he stopped her. She turned around to look at him confused and he got dangerously close with a serious look in his eye. He took her and in hers, "Do you know what my favorite thing about you is?" She just stared up at him and he looked deep into her eyes pressing their foreheads together. "Everything." They both smiled and shared a quick but meaningful kiss before darting down the stairs.

* * *

 **I honestly have no real plan for this story but if it gets enough response than I will attempt to continue it. Please no flaming though constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
